Cascade Hill
by MamaBear2Two
Summary: JD knew he could do it. But what was a grand idea in theory, may not have been such in the long run.


Hey Everyone! Sorry it's been so long! Not only has my life been a bit on the wild side, but for awhile there it felt as if the muses had left and I was unable to write anything at all. They've been slowly trickling back in, and over the last few weeks became a steady stream. I about jumped for joy! I was rather disappointed though that my muses were not aiding me in Band of Brothers, at least they haven't so far.

The muses flooded me with completely new ideas- new AU's, new ages for the boys, new family dynamics, it's been a grand plethora of 'new'! :)

This short is set in what has been dubbed 'The Streetlight' AU and takes place in the 1980's. There are at least three other shorts that are in the works for this AU and the inspiration for this short came to me via a Facebook pic. ;)

For my Danny fans, though he's not in this short, he is in this AU, so you will see him eventually. :)

Update- I don't want to give too many details about the AU because I think it'll be neat to reveal some via stories, but I'll give a little basis for those who are wondering. :) :) JD is 12, Vin and Ezra are both 14. Buck is 20 and Nathan is 18. Chris is 23 and Josiah is in his mid 30's. The family dynamics here are rather different than most of my stories so far and I'm going to wait a bit before I share more of that- though some have already been revealed here. ;)

****Streetlight AU****

Readjusting the thick gloves Ezra had shoved on his hands a moment before, JD nodded at Vin's question, though Buck's old and puffy winter coat scratched at his chin when he did.

"I'm ready, Vin! Honest! I already said it three times!" JD turned slightly to glare at his friend, an attempt at putting hands on hips causing him to stumble to the side.

"Ya look like the Pillsbury Dough Boy!" The shaggy haired teen snorted, pointing at JD's legs, "and I can't b'lieve ya let Ez do that to ya!"

JD looked down at his Momma's multicolored leg warmers that were hiked up over both knee pads and shin guards, and shrugged. "Said if I wanted extra 'caution, I should wear them."

"_Pre_caution, John Daniel." The auburn haired teen moved to stand in front of JD, pulling large teal ear muffs back down over his ears, "And I'm just assuring that you are adequately prepared, and that you are planning to do this of your own volition. I require this rather prudent information before we set you in motion."

"I ain't a baby, Ez!" At JD's half shout, the auburn haired teen winced, drawling, "I would never assume anything of the like, John Daniel."

Vin snorted, coming to stand at JD's side. He kicked gently at his oversized combat boots the younger boy wore, "Told ya all ya needed was these boots." Poking at the arm of the winter coat, he added, "And course ya ain't no baby, but ya ain't fully growed."

Grabbing Josiah's old helmet off the ground, Ezra silenced JD's sputtering retort by jamming the yellow headgear over the ear muffs.

"Well, that's not quite right..." he murmured, tilting his head to peer quizzically at the dark haired boy.

Snickering, Vin elbowed Ezra out of the way, and pulled both items from JD's head.

"Can't wear both, kid." Tossing the ear muffs on the grass at the top of the hill, he replaced the dented yellow helmet and surveyed JD a moment, before nodding decisively.

"You ready for sure?"

JD nodded, taking Chris's old skateboard from Vin, "Yes!"

Grinning, Vin waited for JD to step on the wooden board, before giving his shoulder a shove.

"Cascade Hill, here I come!" JD yelled, speeding down the sharp incline.

****SL-AU****

Nathan stared as JD limped into the kitchen covered in dirt and grass, one arm of Buck's old coat ripped straight through.

"JD, what happened to you!?" Moving to JD's side, he began pulling the coat off, whistling at the road rash on his little brother's arm.

"C'mon, I need to clean this up. You gonna tell me what happened?" JD shook his head, sniffling, a whimper escaping him when Nathan prodded at the dirt filled wound. Sighing, Nathan steered him towards his infirmary, "Momma sees you like this and..."

Whimpering again, JD let himself be led down the hall to Nathan's makeshift first aid room.

"JD...are you wearing Momma's leg warmers?!"


End file.
